


Fanboy of Yuuri Katsuki

by Linisen



Series: YOI Omegaverse week 2019 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Swap, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Role Reversal, Rutting, Smut, Sort Of, Strangers to Lovers, YOI Omegaverse Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: It hits him almost like a brick wall, air heavy with alpha pheromones. Lust, need, arousal. Even if Victor has never has never encountered it before, his entire body knows what it means. Rut.There is an alpha in rut in this room and Victor, an unmated omega, has just stepped straight into its nest. He should never have been sent up here. The hotel is extremely careful about who they send keeping records of everything. There must have been a mix up. Vanja must have forgotten to check.Victor needs to leave, he needs to get out as soon as he can.He sees the door to the bathroom being locked, realising that the alpha must be in there. He hurries in, placing the extra towels on the desk. The scent is delicious. Smooth vanila, flowery cherry blossoms, and smokey sandalwood and so heavy with need Victor feels his knees tremble with it. Never before has he found an alphas scent so appealing.He’s just turned, ready to hurry out, when the bathroom door unlocks and the door swings open. Victor’s heart stops in his chest, fear rushing through him, as Yuuri Katsuki steps out into the room, only a towel around his waist.





	Fanboy of Yuuri Katsuki

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my contribution for Day 7 of YOI omegaverse week - Freeday. 
> 
> For those of you who know some of my other stories, you know I'm weak for age swap and for Victor's long hair, so this came to be. Thank you to everyone who has followed this series throughout the week, and I hope you look forward to the weekly updates to come from some of the other stories! 
> 
> Thank you to the lovely[ZB_121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZB_121) for the beta!  
> If you have any questions about the general omegaverse world building you may find the answers in this [Q&A](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1heP4iBr-mlU-WuT6cRhCNZHktLmcA3xExXdKfhg28_c/edit?usp=sharing). Question guide made by [phoenixwaller ](https://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/post/174078433035/60-worldbuilding-questions-for-abo-fic-writers).
> 
> Edit 11 september -19.  
> It was brought to my attention that a certain thing in this fic made a reader uncomfortable and I hadn't addressed that, so for any future readers I'm doing it now, bc the last thing I want is for anyone to be uncomfortable.  
>  Victor and Yuuri both consent to what happens in this fic, but when Victor steps into the room he clearly scents that Yuuri's in rut. My idea when writing it was that Yuuri was in prerut and after certain events in the fic it develops into a full rut. Yuuri never says he consents, but in the prerut stage I imagine he could simply remove Victor if he didn't want him. I'm not sure if you've read my Q&A but my idea in this verse is that even if they are in heat/rut they know what they want, and if they were approached by someone they didn't want to spent that with, they would show that. I hope this made sense, and I hope you enjoy the read.

“Yuuri is going to win, obviously,” Victor says as he folds the fluffy towel. One, two, flip and then fold again, before placing it with the others. 

“Yeah, _obviously_ you would think that. That’s why I asked who you thought was going to come in _second place,_ ” Alexi sighs, placing the towel he’s been folding on top of his pile of folded hotel towels before starting with the next. 

Victor hums in agreement, correcting his high ponytail before picking up another towel to fold. “Maybe Phichit? Or Guang Hong?” 

“You don’t think Yuri Plisetsky has a chance?” Alexi asks but Victor frowns, placing the newly folded towel on his stack before reaching for another. 

“I don’t know. I don’t really like his programs this year.”

Victor’s been working at the hotel for three years now, ever since he started high school. It’s a good way to make money outside of school hours, which is crucial since Victor has been emancipated since his sixteenth birthday. He wasn’t really able to handle the foster care system anymore. It’s been tough, and Victor has had to work hard for every ruble to make sure he has food on the table and money for rent, while maintaining his grades at an acceptable level. He’s not a top student by any means, but he gets by. It’s all been worth it to not have to live with a family who just wants the cash without actually acknowledging his existence, or worse. If working at one of Saint Petersburg's luxury hotels as a cleaner and receptionist is what he needs to do, then he’ll do it. It’s not as if the job is bad. The manager is nice, it pays well, and Victor has been able to develop his customer service skills by meeting new and sometimes very interesting people. Even cleaning the rooms can be nice, being able to listen to music or podcasts helps to clear his head. All in all, it’s not too bad, and since he got a raise about a year ago, he's been able to save up to go see his biggest idol and crush in just two weeks. 

Yuuri Katsuki. 

Yuuri is a figure skater for Japan. He’s four years older than Victor and he’s the most beautiful thing Victor has ever seen, on the ice and off. Victor’s been following Katsuki’s career ever since he was eleven and at his seventh foster home. 

One of the girls was interested in skating and had turned on a juniors competition on the TV in the living room. Victor was doing his math homework on the floor, four other foster kids running around playing sword fight. He had looked up to see what they were doing but stopped dead as he spotted the figure on the screen. 

The boy was moving gracefully, skates caressing the ice as he moved through spins and steps, doing jumps. Victor had never seen anyone so beautiful, and his heart had hammered so hard in his chest, eyes wide as he took in the other boy. Ink black hair, soft cheeks and deep brown eyes, filled with determination. As the program came to a close the boy smiled and Victor’s heart jumped in his chest. Wow. When the scores where announced a name appeared, and since that day there was only one person who’s name Victor doodled into his school notebooks - _Yuuri Katsuki._

Victor has followed Yuuri’s career ever since, wished for magazines or merchandise with the japaneses skater for every birthday, from every foster home. Yuuri rarely does anything outside of the general interviews, but Victor hoarded it all. He had all his treasures neatly arranged in a folder that he brought with him to each and every home he was sent to. 

When Yuuri presented as an alpha at sixteen, Victor wished to anything and everything to present as an omega. He can’t say that going through a presentational heat was pleasant, but with Yuuri’s name on his lips he came over and over again, body trembling as it changed. Victor was kicked out of that foster home two weeks later, the family claiming a teenage omega was too much to deal with. 

It didn’t matter though, Victor had never stayed long enough in one place to truly get attached, and even though it hurts to know no one wanted him, he had a good head on his shoulders, a strong will and good worth ethic. He would be okay. 

On nights when his heart clenched painfully and the loneliness was at its worst, he watched Yuuri’s interviews on his phone. He rewatched his skates or trolled the fandom forums for any information he could find about him, and he didn’t feel as lonely. Yuuri’s musicality and grace on the ice always feels like a call to _him_ , as if Yuuri knows Victor is out there watching and is sending him strength. His voice, always soothing and grounding. Sometimes Victor wonders if Yuuri is lonely too. If Yuuri is longing for someone to hold hands with, to text in the middle of the night, and to call just to hear their voice. Probably not. Yuuri is very private about his love life, about his private life in general really. Not even the gosipy forums have much about it. 

Victor wonders if Yuuri could love him. Maybe, if he got to know Victor, he could. Victor would be the luckiest omega in the world if he did. It seems highly unlikely though. He doesn’t even know how he would meet Yuuri, and even if he did, at a competition or something like that, he would just be one of many, many fans competing for Yuuri’s attention. However much he likes to entertain the possibility of Yuuri seeing him and just _knowing_ just like Victor did. Victor is an adult, he knows it’s very unlikely, but he can always dream. 

At least he’s going to be able to see him for real soon. In two weeks the World Championship is to be held in Saint Petersburg and Victor has been able to save up to go. He wants to go to all of Yuuri’s events, and is still competing for tickets for some of them, but he can only afford to buy tickets to one. He and his best friend Alexi decided to go to the free skate to see Yuuri win, and Victor can hardly wait. He knows it will be amazing. 

“I agree, I just can’t seem to connect with Plisetsky’s programs, especially the short,” Alexi agrees and Victor nods, small smile tugging at his lip. 

“I’m just really excited, Alexi. I can’t believe I’m going to get to see Yuuri’s skating in person!” 

“You are crushing on him so hard. I can’t believe you haven’t grown out of it yet,” Alexi chuckles and Victor rolls his eyes. 

“There is nothing to grow out of, no one will ever be as amazing as Yuuri,” Victor says simply. he hears the phone from the reception go off in the background and Vanja answering it. It’s true. None of the brooty alphas at his school can hold a candle to Yuuri. They’re always catcalling him, trying to grab his long hair and grope him. Idiots. 

Yuuri is like a prince, regal and beautiful. This year he’s skating to _Evermore_ from _Beauty and the Beast_ and the whole thing is so beautiful it’s brought tears to Victor’s eyes every time he’s seen it. He can hardly wait for the next two weeks to pass. 

“Victor!” Vanja calls from the reception, and Victor places the towel he’s currently folding down on the table to look up just as the redhead leans into the room. “Can you take a couple of towels up to room 1409? They wanted extra.”

“Alright, what time is it?” Victor asks, grabbing a stack of the newly folded towels and hugging them to his chest as he steps around the work table. 

“Almost six, so I was thinking you could bring them up and then clock out? Since your shift ends at six.” 

“Okay, sounds good,” Victor agrees. “Bye Alexi, see you tomorrow at school.”  
“Yeah, see you!” Alexi calls back and Victor steps out of the laundry room, around the lavish reception desk and heads for the elevators. One is already open and he steps in, pressing the button for the top floor and leans back against the wall, watching as the view of Saint Petersburg becomes visible through the glass side of the elevator. 

When he’s clocked out he’ll have a twenty minute bike ride to his apartment, heat up some leftovers from the large casserole he made a few days ago. Maybe he’ll watch another one of Yuuri’s interviews, or catch a movie. Victor sighs and looks out to the skyline, wondering what Yuuri is doing. With two weeks until Worlds he’s probably training. There have been no updates on his social media accounts in the past two days, and Phichit, Yuuri’s best friend, hasn’t posted anything of the other alpha either. He hopes Yuuri is alright with the upcoming competition. The alpha has spoken out about having anxiety in the past, and how he’s dealing with that while being a professional athlete. He’s so strong. Victor admires him greatly.

The elevator stops and Victor steps out and makes his way down the corridor. The hotel is a luxury one and floor 14 is the second highest, with bigger, more luxurious rooms than the floors below. It’s not one of the suits at the top floor, but the rooms are lavish and beautiful. Whoever is staying there must have some money to spend, and maybe a good reason to do so. 

He reaches the door of room 1409, knocking twice without an answer, before holding his card against the lock that opens with a soft click. Victor pushes the heavy door open with his hip to not drop the stack of towels and hurries in so it won’t close on him and hit him in the back like it has so many times before. He’s made it three steps into the room, the door falling shut heavily behind him before he smells it. 

It hits him almost like a brick wall, air heavy with alpha pheromones. Lust, need, arousal. Even if Victor has never has never encountered it before, his entire body knows what it means. Rut. 

There is an alpha in rut in this room and Victor, an unmated omega, has just stepped straight into its nest. He should never have been sent up here. The hotel is extremely careful about who they send keeping records of everything. There must have been a mix up. Vanja must have forgotten to check. Victor needs to leave, he needs to get out as soon as he can. He sees the door to the bathroom being locked, realising that the alpha must be in there. He hurries in, placing the extra towels on the desk. The scent is delicious. Smooth vanila, flowery cherry blossoms, and smokey sandalwood and so heavy with need Victor feels his knees tremble with it. Never before has he found an alphas scent so appealing. He’s just turned, ready to hurry out, when the bathroom door unlocks and the door swings open. Victor’s heart stops in his chest, fear rushing through him, as Yuuri Katsuki steps out into the room, only a towel around his waist. 

His hair is wet, pushed back out of his eyes just like it always is on the ice, and drops of water drip down onto his naked sculpted chest. The scent of alpha in rut becomes even heavier and Victor gasps under it, feeling his scent glands throb, slick already starting to wet his underwear. Yuuri seems to be able to smell him to, head darting up to lock eyes with Victor who now has a ruttning alpha between himself and the door, even if that starts to feel secondary to the fact that it’s _Yuuri_ in rut. Yuuri who’s deep brown eyes is looking at him, long dark lashes fluttering on his flushed cheeks as he takes a deep breath, clearly sucking in more of Victor’s scent. Wow. He’s even more gorgeous in real life. 

Yuuri’s eyes grace him hungrily and Victor shudders under it. During every one of his heats, he’s thought of Yuuri looking at him just like this, eyes filled with desire and want. This must be a dream. It can’t be real. Soon, Victor is going to wake up alone in his bed, hard and wet with slick. 

Yuuri takes a step towards him and Victor’s heart shoots up in his throat, beating so rapidly Victor feels he might burst. His fingers tingle and his mouth feels dry as the desert, and he wants. He’s wanted Yuuri forever, he’s never wanted anyone but Yuuri. Yuuri only moves a step before he stops, jaw clenching and hands clenching into fists. 

“You should leave,” Yuuri grits out between his teeth. It’s the last thing Victor wants to hear, his entire body feels like its been ignited, the omega in him chanting for this strong and capable alpha to take him, make him his. 

“Why?” Victor breaths as he swallows, doing his best to stand still, to not rush forward. His eyes dart across Yuuri’s neck, searching for a mating bite even though he can smell that Yuuri is unmated. 

“I’m- can’t you smell it? The rut?” Yuuri gasps, eyes dark as onyx as he continues to stare at Victor. Victor suddenly wishes he was in something more flattering than his cleaners uniform. Something more enticing than the soft blue shirt that hangs of his form and the ill fitting slacks. He wants to be desirable, wants Yuuri to want him. Maybe he can get Yuuri to tear it off him. 

“Yeah, it’s delicious,“ Victor says as he licks his lips nervously, sucking in a deep breath of the scent, letting it wash over him. 

“I- what?” Yuuri asks, fists continuing to clench and unclench as if he’s holding himself back, and Victor really can’t have that. He wants Yuuri so bad, and if he can have him like this, if he can help Yuuri through his rut the way the image of Yuuri has helped him though lonely heats and heartbreaks, Victor will feel endlessly happy. With steady hands and his eyes locked on the alpha he reaches for the button at the bottom of his shirt, and slowly starts to unbutton it. He can see Yuuri’s gaze following his movements, and it makes him feel powerful, wanted. To be wanted by Yuuri Katsuki might be the most exhilarating thing he’s ever felt. 

“My name is Victor,” he says as he opens the next button, and then the next. “Please call me Vitya.” He opens another button and then the last, letting the shirt slide of his shoulders to land on the floor. He reaches for his pants next, maintaining eye contact with Yuuri as he opens them. “I would love nothing more than to please you, alpha.” He wiggles his hips, silver ponytail swaying behind him as he lets the pants join the shirt, kicking them off completely. He’s extremely thankful that he chose hot pink, lace boxers today. He’s already wet, the scent of slick joining their aroused ones in the room. Victor tilts his head back, exposing his neck in clear submission, hand coming up to softly caress against the scent gland on his neck, covered by a simple black collar. “Will you let me, Yuuri?”

It happens in an instant. One second Victor is standing there, displaying himself to the alpha of his dreams and the next he’s lifted off the floor, strong arms wrapped around his thighs. Yuuri’s body is warm, almost feverish, and Victor wraps his legs around his waist instinctively, bringing them flush together. His arms land on Yuuri’s shoulders to steady himself, and it all happens so fast that when he’s managed to tangle himself around Yuuri, his back hits the floor to ceiling windows on the other side of the room. 

Yuuri’s mouth finds his neck and Victor gasps as the alpha presses him against the window, the contrast between Yuuri’s hot skin and the cool glass stark. Victor tips his head back, giving Yuuri as much room as he can, even if the collar is covering the most important part, where he wants Yuuri’s mouth the most. 

“Fuck you smell amazing,” Yuuri gasps against his skin and Victor let’s his fingers trail thorugh soft damp strands of black hair, rolling his hips up agianst Yuuri’s stomach. He’s already hard, the scent and pheromones Yuuri is emitting making him dizzy with want. 

“You too,” Victor answers, Yuuri pressing him harder against the window, making his hips press against it, stopping his movements. Yuuri straightens, eyes completely black as they lock Victor’s and he shudders under the intensity. 

“If you keep doing that I’m going to lose my mind,” Yuuri gasps. He’s dropped the towel on the floor and Victor can feel his erection pressing against his underwear. The alphas hands are on the globes of his ass and Victor can feel himself soaking them both with slick. He’s never been this wet outside a heat before. He can’t help himself and lets his hands caress down Yuuri’s chest, reveling in his soft skin and firm muscles. Wow, he’s really, really hot. Victor has always known, but to get to feel is more than he ever thought he was going to get.

“I want you so bad, Yuuri,” Victor admits, letting his lashes flutter against his cheeks as he pulls his lip into his mouth, teeth gazing them. He can see Yuuri follow the movement and it makes him feel sexier than he ever has. “Please touch me.”

Yuuri shudders, skin prickling under Victor’s hands. He holds back a smirk, proud to be able to get this kind of reaction out of the alpha. Yuuri leans down slowly, mouth only a breath away when he locks eyes with Victor again. Victor wants to kiss him, but the anticipation of what Yuuri is going to do outweighs his desire, so he waits, heat and desire pooling in his gut.

“If that’s what you want…” Yuuri whispers. “I’ll make you scream.”

Victor’s gasp gets swallowed by Yuuri’s lips, warm and spit slick as they press against his waiting ones. Yuuri tastes just like he smells and Victor moans, trying to grind his hips down on Yuuri’s length, even though he’s pinned against the window. Yuuri growls, licking at the seam of Victor’s lips and Victor tits his head to give the alpha better access, Yuuri sucking Victor’s lower lip into his mouth. Victor tries again to grind down and Yuuri pins him impossibly harder against the window, Victor’s erection pressed against both of their stomachs. Yuuri’s hands move from his ass, Victor still pinned against the glass between Yuuri’s body and a thigh that he’s pressed against Victor’s ass. The alpha grips the edges of his panties right by Victor’s hip and tugs, the material ripping apart, exposing his ass as they hang from his thigh. 

“You’re so hot, Vitya,” Yuuri growls into Victor’s mouth. “I want to taste all of you.” 

“Please,” Victor gasps, thumbs coming up to press against Yuuri’s scent glands, making the alpha moan into his mouth. This is not how he thought his first time to go. 

“What do you want?” Yuuri asks, voice deep with desire. His hands are back on Victor’s ass, fingers caressing down the cleft, soaking with slick. “God, you’re soaked.” 

Victor pushes Yuuri back slightly, desperate to see the other man. Yuuri follows and when they lock eyes, Victor presses his thumbs against Yuuri’s scent glands again, the alpha's eyes falling shut as he moans. 

“Fuck me, please?” Victor asks and Yuuri’s eyes slowly open, fingers on one of his hands traveling further down his ass until they find his rim. Victor is so wet, and when Yuuri starts pushing one finger in he has to grab hard at Yuuri’s shoulders , the stretch burning but so good. 

“Yuuri,” he breathes baring his neck unconsciously, trying to display himself to the alpha. Yuuri pushes the finger further in before pulling out, staring to fuck slowly Victor on his finger . A second follows soon after and Victor moans with every thrust.

“You’re so tight,” Yuuri says, leaning down to nip at Victor’s neck again, just above the collar. “So sexy and tight and beautiful.”

“Yuuri,” Victor gasps, both at the intrusion of a third finger and Yuuri’s words. “So good, feels so good.”

“Yeah?” Yuuri asks, fingers twisting slightly until they gaze against something that sends sparks flying though Victor entire body and he can’t help but shout as pleasure erupts through him. 

“Aaah- fuck.” 

“There you are,” Yuuri whispers against his skin, and Victor can feel him smirking as he continues to move his fingers against the spot, making Victor cry out every time Yuuri touches it. “Think you’re stretched enough, baby?”

“Yes, yes,” Victor pants, desperate to be filled more, wanting Yuuri to claim him completely. Yuuri withdraws his fingers and then Victor can feel the blunt head of Yuuri’s large cock pressing against his entrance. It’s bigger than his fingers and Victor gasp as Yuuri slowly pushes in, stretch burning as he’s split open on the thick alpha cock. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri,” Victor pants, gripping tightly at the alphas neck to ground himself. It feels so good, so much and so good. 

“Ssh, You’re doing so well for me, s-so fucking tight for me,” Yuuri sooths, soft kisses on his cheek and Victor feels a swell of gratitude and affection for this alpha whos taking such good care of him. 

“Yuuri, so big. So perfect,” Victor babbels, head dizzy with lust. “Fuck me please.” 

Yuuri shudders, pulling out slightly before pushing back in, both of them moaning at the friction. Victor wants to move, to bounce up and down on Yuuri’s cock and make him scream but he’s pinned too hard against the window. Yuuri picks up the pace, hips slapping against Victor’s ass over and over as the sound of their moans fills the room.

“Fuck, Vitya so good, so fucking good for me baby,” Yuuri moans, sealing their lips togheter, biting at Victor’s lower lip. 

“Aah, aah,” Victor moans, unable to form anything more because Yuuri feels so good inside him, pounding against his prostate over and over. 

“Shit, I’m gonna- aah,” Yuuri moans, hips faltering in rhythm and Victor nods, clenching around the alphas hard erection. 

“Do it, fill me up Yuuri,” Victor gasps and Yuuri all but growls as he slams his hips into Victor once, twice, before spilling inside the omega, filling him with his seed. Yuuri continues to thrust into him, movements getting slower and slower as he empties, breathing heavy and raw as he looks up at Victor. 

“Wow,” Yuuri gasps and Victor nods, erection still hard between them. 

Suddenly he’s pulled from the window and Yuuri’s cock slips from his hole, slick and cum dripping out of him as Yuuri moves them across the room to the bed. He’s placed down carefully on his back before Yuuri is leaning down to kiss down his chest stopping to suck marks into pale skin as he goes. When he reaches Victor’s leaking erection he immediately swallows it down, Victor’s hands scrambling to anchor themselves in Yuuri’s now dry hair as the alpha bobs up and down his length, moaning around it. It feels heavenly, and soon pleasure knots in Victor’s stomach and he comes with a shout, Yuuri swallowing every last drop of his cum. He’s is still panting hard when Yuuri crawls back up on the bed, laying down next to him, eyes wide but not as black now. The soft brown Victor is in love with is back and Yuuri reaches out carefully, as if giving Victor the chance to pull away. Insted, Victor rolls to his side to face him, hand leaning on his chest. under his hand he can feel Yuuri’s heart happering. The air is no longer as heavy with lust, but with adoration and light worry. They broke the first wave of the rut it seems. 

“Hi,” Yuuri says and Victor smiles, because it’s so cute. 

“Hi,” Victor answers. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri agrees, a slight frown forming on his face and Victor wants to reach out and caress it away. “Why did you stay? Did you feel like you had to? I don’t want-”

“No, no!” Victor protest, shaking his head. “I really wanted to, I promise.”

“Okay, good,” Yuuri agrees, still frowning slightly. Victor hates it so he scoots closer, sliding his leg between Yuuri’s. The alpha looks surprised but doesn’t move away, hand coming to land on Victor’s waist. “How did you know my name?” 

Victor can feel the blush forming on his cheeks. No turning back now he supposes. 

“I guess... I’m a fan?” Victor starts carefully, not daring to look up at Yuuri’s face, instead looking at his hand on the alphas chest. “I’ve watched you since I was a kid. You’re skating is the most beautiful thing in the world to me. It’s gotten me through a lot.”

Yuuri tenses under his hand and Victor lets his eyes fall shut, ready to be kicked out or for Yuuri to pull back.

“Did you know I would be up here? That I would be in rut?” Yuuri asks, voice shaky. Victor’s eyes fly open, raising his head so he can look at the alpha in shock. Yuuri’s expression looks pained, and it feels like a stab in the heart for Victor. He shakes his head violently, heart racing in fear that Yuuri thinks he took advantage. . 

“No! No, there must have been some mix up. I- I was just sent up to leave the extra towels. I didn’t even know you were here. The receptionist I- I don’t think she checked the booking and just sent whoever was available. I promise Yuuri I would never- oh god,” Victor rambles, hands coming up to cover his face because oh god, now Yuuri is going to think he’s some crazy fan who took advantage of him and he’s going to hate him and throw him out. Yuuri grips his waist tight, rolling them over so the alpha is looming over him, pulling his hands off his face, dark eyes searching. Victor’s breath stutters, letting his hands fall down as he looks up at Yuuri’s soft expression. 

“I believe you,” Yuuri says, and Victor lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“Really?” he asks, a small smile on his lips. “Because I promise I really didn’t.” 

“I do,” Yuuri smiles, soft and sweet, before leaning down to kiss the juncture of his mouth, chuckling softly. “So cute.” 

“Really?” Victor asks again, letting his hands wander down the expense of the alphas chest. 

“Really,” Yuuri agrees, kissing softly at his cheek. “Cutest omega I’ve ever seen.” He continues to kiss up to Victor’s cheekbone, under his eye, down his nose, to his lips, leaving a long lingering kiss there. “You make the sexiest sounds too.”

The words cause a shiver run though Victor’s body and Yuuri looks down on him, eyes staring to cloud with lust again. He can feel Yuuri’s cock start to fill against his hip where their hips lay flush against each other. He really wants to get his mouth around it. Victor reaches down, grabbing losely at the base and starts stroking upwards slowly, reveling in the feeling of Yuuri’s cock filling in his hand. Yuuri moans, Victor pushes up so he can switch their positions. It’s his turn to kiss down Yuuri’s body, nipping and sucking at beautiful pale skin.

“Can I stay?” Victor asks, tongue swiping over Yuuri’s left nipple, making the alpha moan, hips bucking into air. 

“You want to?” Yuuri gasps and Victor nods against his skin, kissing softly down his ribs.  
“Yes. Can I please help you through your rut?” Victor asks. He never wants to leave Yuuri, but he can start like this, to give Yuuri pleasure and what he needs and when he moves on afterwards at least Victor will know he had this for a while. If he’s really lucky he might be able to make Yuuri fall in love with him too. 

“Isn’t there someone who would miss you?” Yuuri asks as Victor kisses his hip and across his stomach. 

“No.” It’s true, Alexi might wonder where he is but his teachers aren’t going to care. He doesn’t have a shift at the hotel until next week. There is no one at home waiting. 

“What?” Yuuri asks, going up on his elbows to look down at Victor. Victor sways his body, letting the alpha get a good look as his ass in the air as he dips down to lick into Yuuri’s belly button, making the alpha gasp.

“I don’t really have anyone,” Victor admits and Yuuri’s brows furrow as Victor kisses further down his groin, purposely avoiding Yuuri’s now fully hard cock laying on his abdomen, flushed and leaking. He can’t wait to have it in his mouth. 

“Okay,” Yuuri breathes, sounding breathless, eyes so much darker now. The air is starting to fill with rut pheromones again, another wave hitting. ”You sure?”

“I really want too,” Victor agrees fingers criceling the base of the alpha cock, rising on all fours as he looks at Yuuri, asking for permission to stay and to take it into his mouth. 

“Okay, thank you,” Yuuri agrees and Victor smiles, lowering himself so he can swallow Yuuri down. 

Yuuri’s rut is the most amazing experience Victor has ever had. He’s heard stories of alphas going feral during ruts, just taking and claiming with no consideration for the omega they’re using. Yuuri is nothing like that. The alpha only seems to be able to completely relax when he knows Victor is satisfied and taken care of. No one has ever taken care of Victor the way Yuuri is. He’s well fed through room service, cleaned in warm bath and scalding showers, both of those usually turning into something more, leading to them having to get clean again. 

Yuuri brushes and braids his hair, kisses all the marks and scratches he’s made, holds Victor close as they rest and sleep. In between rut waves, where Yuuri fucks him in every position against every surface of the lavish room, they talk. It’s easy to open up to Yuuri, to tell him about the foster homes and schools, his hopes and dreams. Yuuri listens, actually listens, asking questions about anything and everything while he holds Victor in his arms, fingers tracing patterns on his skin. Yuuri talks too, about skating and his family in Japan. About the pressure of competing and the love of it. About the fear of what comes after. For every hour that passes Victor falls a little more in love with him. He’s sure, now more than ever, that he’s never going to want anyone except Yuuri. 

He’s not sure when the rut actually ends, but somewhere around day four Yuuri’s scent doesn't go as heavy with rut pheromones, but neither of them seems to want to leave. They still have sex, clining to each other while gasping each others names, whispering sweet nothings afterwards as they hold each other close. It’s lust but it’s different. It’s more. It can’t last forever though. Yuuri has a competition to prepare for. On day seven his coach calls, and like that their small bubble pops. The world is still out there, and they have to go back to it.

Victor excuses himself to the shower as Yuuri talks to Celestino, and tries not to let the sound of his sobs reach the bedroom. He doesn’t want this to end. To have to go back to his lonely life where all he can do is look longingly at Yuuri on the tv, wishing he was with him instead. He takes his time in the bathroom, drying and getting dressed. He doesn’t have any of his clothes here, so he pulls on the large sweatshirt and boxers he snuck from Yuuri’s luggage before leaving the bedroom. When he can’t put it off anymore, he takes one last look in the mirror and tries to center himself for the rejection that is going to come as he steps out though the door. It doesn’t work. Nothing will make it feel better. He’s just going to have to get through it. 

When he steps out Yuuri is sitting on the bed in a pair of sweatpants, twirling his phone in his hands. His jaw is set and eyebrows furrowed, a conflicted scent rolling off him. He smiles as Victor apoches, but it doesn't fully reach his eyes. 

“Hey,” he says, voice soft. “Good shower?”

“Yeah,” Victor lies, stopping a meter away from him. It feels wrong. He wants to move closer, sit himself down on Yuuri’s lap and kiss him, run his hands though that messy mop of hair. He can’t bring himself to. It will only hurt more when he has to go. 

“I don’t want to let you go,” Yuuri says and just those few words make Victor’s heart race, tears starting to well up in his eyes again, but for a completely different reason. 

“You don’t?” he asks, voice no more than a whisper. His heart thunders in his chest and he takes a tentative step forward, fingers itching to touch. 

“Yeah. I- I don’t want you to feel like I’m pressuring you or anything but… I really like you. I- I would... “ Yuuri stutters and Victor’s heart aches, wonders if maybe they both want the same thing but are just too afraid to ask for it. 

“Just say it Yuuri,” he asks, closing the distance so he can place himself between Yuuri’s legs, hands coming down to cup his neck. Yuuri buries his face in Victor’s stomach and it’s so nice that Victor has to draw in a shaky breath from how natural it feels.  
“Is it strange to feel like I’m in love with you?” Yuuri says into his sweater, and Victor heart swells with affection, fingers moving to card though ink black hair. “That the thought of you walking out of that door without me makes me want to throw up with how much it hurts? I know we haven’t known each other for long but I… I haven’t felt like this before and I feel like this went down all the wrong way and I- you’re amazing. I should have taken you on dates and-” Yuuri rambles, nervous scent rolling off him and it doesn’t have too. He already has Victor’s heart. Maybe they did this backwards, but if it lead them here, Victor isn’t complaining at all. 

“Yuuri, ssh, okay,” he says, kneeling between the alphas legs so he can take his face between his hands, stoking his thumbs across flused cheekobones. “It’s not strange. Okay? I feel it too, I want it too. Don’t apologize, I’ve loved every second in here,” Victor admits, soft smile on his face as he rises, leaving a soft kiss on Yuuri’s lips. ”I feel like I'm in love with you too.”

“Really?” Yuuri says, eyes wide and searching. Victor laughs, a little breathless.

“Yeah.” 

“So, you would consider staying? Let me take you out on a date?” Yuuri asks with warm eyes and Victor’s smile grows, laughing a little breathlessly. 

“You can take me on all the dates,” he agrees and Yuuri smiles too, leaning down to kiss his lips once, twice. It feels so good, so right. Still there’s a thorn in Victor’s side, something tugging at his mind souring his happiness. He knows he shouldn't ask. That he should leave it alone and just enjoy, but it’s like he can’t. He pulls back and looks into Yuuri’s affectionate eyes and takes a deep breath. “What happens after worlds?”

Yuuri looks startled, eyebrows furrowed as if the thought of there being a ‘after World’s’ had not occurred to him until Victor pointed it out. He reaches out, carding his fingers though Victor’s long silver hair.

“I-I don’t know? What do you want to happen?”

The room falls quiet as Victor thinks, even if the answer is on the tip of his tongue. He’s never been one to have to think decisions through. He probably already knew the answer the moment he asked Yuuri. 

“Could I come with you?” he asks, voice soft. Yuuri’s hand travels down to his, tugging him up so Victor can straddle his lap instead. 

“To Detroit?” Yuuri asks, cupping his face to kiss his lips softly. Victor really thought he would be more shocked, tell him it’s a stupid idea and that they should think things through more. 

“Yeah, wherever your going,” Victor admits, leaning his forehead on Yuuri’s. Yuuri sinks deep into thought, before a soft smile spreads across his face, looking up to meet Victor’s gaze again. 

“Yeah, I- I would love that,” the alpha says, pulling Victor down to a lingering kiss. Victor giggles, joy filling him as he gips at Yuuri’s neck too, pushing their mouths against each other as he continues to giggle. Yuuri tugs him further into his lap, kissing at his neck and just as he presses his lips against the collar, just where a mating bite would go, Victor realises something.

“I’m not allowed to leave Russia,” Victor whispers, stomach twisting to knots as he remembers the stupid omega laws. “As an unmated omega without an alpha parent I’m not allowed to leave Russia.” Yuuri leanes back, eyebrows furrowed as he nods. 

“Yeah, we have something similar in Japan,” he admits, hands caressing up and down Victor’s thighs. He licks his lips nervously, before looking up at Victor again. “And if you were mated?”

“Well than I could go with my alpha,” Victor says dumbly before he realises what Yuuri is referring to. Heart hammering in his chest his eyes widens. “Yuuri?”

“I know it’s crazy, and you don’t have to but… I promise I've never felt this way before. You’re amazing and I- I don’t want to leave you here. I want to take you back home, to wake up to you and go to bed with you. To see you every day, build a life with you. Would you.. Could you consider bonding with me?” Yuuri asks, eyes filled with hope and Victor smiles wider than he ever has before.

“Yes,” he agrees, pressing his lips against Yuuri’s, smiling into the kiss.

“Yes, you’ll consider it?” Yuuri says against his lips but Victor shakes his head, still pressing their lips together.  
“Yes, let’s do it!”

“Wait, really?” Yuuri pulls back then, eyes wide in shock but smile on his face. 

“Yuuri! Of course!” Victor says pushing Yuuri down into the bed. Clothes gets discarded, Victor’s collar unlocked, mouths slotted together and hips grinding as they rush towards pleasure, towards forever. 

A week later Victor stands next to Celestino with tears in his eyes as Yuuri dances on the ice, team Japan jacket on his shoulders, a VIP badge around his neck and Yuuri’s skate guards in his hands. Yuuri moves effortlessly across the ice, the program feeling more filled with hope than it ever has before. It’s a clean program, and as Yuuri comes of the ice he wastes no time, kissing Victor right on the lips before they make their way to the kiss and cry. Yuuri wins, and as soon as the medal ceremony is over the gold gets hung around Victor’s neck instead. 

“Gold for my love,” he says as he presses his lips to Victor’s cheek, hand cupping the bonding mark on Victor’s neck, which is still a bit sore but healing nicely. The bond is filled with love and adoration, and Victor never thought he could be this happy. 

“You were amazing,” Victor whispers as people mill around them.They probably want to talk to the new world champion, but he only has eyes for Victor. 

“I had good inspiration,” Yuuri sas as he smiles, pressing his lips against Victor’s again. 

“Such a flatterer, Yuuri,” Victor says with a wide smile. “Press conference?” 

Yuuri frowns but nods, lacing their fingers together. “Walk me there?” 

Victor does, and Yuuri kisses him thrice before leaving, promising to treat Victor to a good meal as soon as he’s done with the press conference. Victor smiles, his heart filled with joy and love, his head dizzy with happiness. 

“Mr Katsuki?” one of the reportests call. “Who was that in the kiss and cry with you today?” 

Yuuri’s smile widens, eyes darting to the back were Victor waits. Victor blows him a kiss and a cute blush blooms on Yuuri’s cheeks. 

“My mate.” 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Aw, I just love Vitya getting everything he ever wanted. He's a good boy, he deserves it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
